


You Could Be My Unintended Choice to Live My Life Extended

by Prince_Endymion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, A looot based on headcanons, Awkward Sans, Based on a roleplay, Depressed Sans, Family Fluff, Fluff, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gay Mettaton, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, I played Mettaton, I think they're pretty neat~, M/M, Mettaton can heal, Mettaton is a Sweetheart, Mettaton is a nurturing sweetheart, Mettaton just wants to see his skelly smile~, Mettaton likes dresses, Might be angst, Minor Alphys/Undyne, My friend came up with most headcanons, Non-Binary Frisk, Parent Mettaton (Undertale), Parent Sans (Undertale), Shy Sans, Soulmates, Supportive Mettaton, They played Sans, Trans Mettaton, fanchild, ocxcanon, sans is trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Endymion/pseuds/Prince_Endymion
Summary: "You should be the one I'll always love. I'll be there as soon as I can, but I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before..." ~MuseA little skeleton finds himself with a beautiful star to hold...~





	You Could Be My Unintended Choice to Live My Life Extended

_"I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn._

_And we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them and we help them in return." ~Wicked_

 

Behind a wooden sentry station, resting his head on the horizontal surface in front of him, rolling a bottle of ketchup back and forth with a bored expression in his eye sockets, as his mouth could not stray from its mask of a smile, was a short skeleton. Sitting here and keeping an eye out was his job; his younger brother always made sure he was here right on time instead of lazing around the house as he would much prefer doing. Needless to say, Sans didn't enjoy it. But, hey... The best part of having a job was all the legally required breaks. Speaking of which, it was about time he took one. It had only been five minutes since his last break, and that was five minutes too long in his opinion. The skeleton forced himself to get up and shoved his bony hands into the pockets of his blue hoodie with a slight shrug.

Sans looked at his surroundings. Hotland. The name was rather on the nose, not quite as original as his own hometown of Snowdin. Heh. Snowdin made for quite the pun... Hotland, however...? What else was there to say about it? He looked toward the lab which stood on the base level of the sweltering land of lava. He was much too lazy for a shortcut to Grillby's... Maybe Alphys had a book he could look into. Or, perhaps she had found some new anime. Eh, worth a shot. The skeleton made his way over to the automatic doors. Stepping inside, he felt a sudden gush of cool air. Not as cold as he was used to in Snowdin, Alphys was reptilian after all, but it was a nice refresher.

"ey, alph. knock knock."

Eye sockets scanned the area. The usual trashcan, papers everywhere, anime memorabilia scattered around... However, no sign of the Royal Scientist. Huh. That was bizarre. She must be in Waterfall, looking for more human garbage. Maybe at Undyne's place...? Didn't matter to Sans. Eh, if she wasn't around, he could just let her know he borrowed something later. He'd done that before. Didn't seem like she minded all that much. The two of them were good pals. He shuffled in, going toward the conveyor belt that led to the upper level where the books were. Up there, he saw movement in the corner of his eye socket.

Ah, so someone was home... But, it wasn't the doctor. Sans turned to look at his company and found himself face to... Screen? With the Underground's Number One Star, Mettaton, in all his boxy glory. The skeleton would be lying to himself if he said he didn't feel  _something_ in his SOUL when he looked at the rectangular drama queen. Maybe a slight tremor, if he had to admit to it... Who didn't...? The guy, despite having no features other than a checkerboard screen of red and yellow, long arms, three circular dials and a wheel, was an absolute dreamboat. ...Not that Sans knew anything about that.

Seems Sans must have caught the star by surprise. His screen, his only way to emote anything, turned from a blank yellow to yellow with a red exclamation mark.

"Oh! Why, hello, Darling~ Is there... Anything you need...?"

The skeleton tilted his head slightly, curious. Hm. Anything he needs? One of the skeleton's most favorite things to do, other than sleep and nothing, was to tell jokes, puns and pull pranks on people. There had been many an occasion in which he may have had the chance to do just about any of those things to the robot. Never had he really taken advantage of it. Perhaps he would this time. Sans had always wondered if this flirtatious robot could get flustered. Maybe...

"heh, actually, yeah. could you hold something for me...? it'd be a big help. just gotta let you know, it's really fragile"

Sans was convinced Mettaton could see where this was going from a mile away. It wasn't all too original of a pickup line. Good enough for him.

The robot paused, his screen going a blank yellow yet again, as though considering the skeleton's request. He let out a soft robotic chuckled, his screen now sporting his trademark "M" in red. How amusing... This little skeleton... What game did he think he was playing here...? Maybe he'd play along... Just for the heck of it.

"Mm, but of course~ What kind of monster would I be if I declined such a simple request...?~"

 With his skull turned away from the robot, the skeleton held out his hand, pretending to be shy about it. He awaited the robot's response before he could look at him again.

Oh, what a fool Sans was to think this would affect Mettaton in the way he had hoped. Not only did the robot take Sans' hand, he held it tight and pulled the short skeleton close to him, resting his other hand on his back at his waist, suddenly dipping the skeleton. He looked up at the robot, absolutely blown away at how that backfired, his face a blushing mess. Mettaton chuckled softly.

"Now, is that really a game you want to be playing with  _moi?_ Of all monsters, Darling. My, my~ You have quite the guts for a little skeleton, don't you...?"

Mettaton was amused to say the least. He was about to say something else to the skeleton when he suddenly disappeared. My... How rude of him... Oh well...~ The robot had his fun. Perhaps he went a bit too far for Sans. That wasn't his problem, though. Sans was the one who initiated it anyway~ Surely he'd get his chance to... Poke a bit of fun later.

 


End file.
